


Mr. Lightwood and Mr. Bane | Post s02e14 The Fair Folk

by clevercumbercookie



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Boyfriends, Fluff and Smut, Kinda, M/M, Malec Monday, post episode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 16:04:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11316861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clevercumbercookie/pseuds/clevercumbercookie
Summary: Magnus finds the Head of the New York Institute really hot and makes sure to let him know.





	Mr. Lightwood and Mr. Bane | Post s02e14 The Fair Folk

**Author's Note:**

> There is no way that Magnus wouldn't tease Alec about the professional titles thing, and there is no way that Alec wouldn't play along with his boyfriend.

Considering everything that happened with Luke during the meeting at the institute, Alec had told Magnus to please head home. He had promised to be there as soon as he could. It was usual that Alec instructed Magnus to go to sleep, and that they’d see each other in the morning, this time was different. Magnus suspected that Alec needed a little something after all that professionalism back at the institute, and the warlock was completely willing to provide. 

It had killed Magnus to see his Alexander standing so tall and handsome at the doors of the institute like that. He saw how his boyfriend’s muscles tensed when he saw him, it was quite amusing honestly. Magnus had made sure to style his hair like Alec liked it, just as a little distraction. After all, the head of the institute was his boyfriend and it was his duty as a loyal lover to be a distraction from work as much as he could. 

Not that Magnus wanted Alec to mess up, not at all, but it was fun to see him throw distracted glances every once in awhile. He was certain that Raphael noticed what he was doing, but thankfully he kept that to himself. Raph was always pestering Magnus about the older Lightwood, he pretended to be annoyed, but honestly he loved it when the vampire said “your shadowhunter”. 

______________

Alec had sent Magnus home, since he knew that having him around would be both unnecessary and distracting. As part of the act that Alec was sure his dear warlock was enjoying, he shook Magnus’ hand instead of kissing him goodnight like he usually did. He made sure to do it in a way that Magnus’ knew he’d want to see him later that night. 

He was walking to Magnus’ building, he had left everything under control at the institute and he was desperate to be with Magnus. He would never admit it to anyone else, but he got really turned on by the downworlder calling him “Mr. Lightwood” earlier. So much that before entering the actual meeting he had to go to the bathroom and make up a mantra to keep himself in check. The moment he put his eyes on the shorter man he knew he had done that thing with his hair that he liked; and he liked it A LOT. 

Now he was finally going to be with his boyfriend, and that’s all he had wanted all night. So he walked into the apartment as he always did, put his things at the table by the entrance of the living room and took his boots off before walking into Magnus’ bedroom. It was out of habit now, and Alec was actually quite happy about that. 

“Magnus? I’m here!” He said. He was desperate to kiss his beautiful boyfriend, but there was no answer. “Mags? are you here?” Alec tensed a little. Magnus would’ve told him if he wasn’t going straight back. This was not good. “This is not funny. Please tell me you’re in here.” Alec said with urgency, already grabbing for his shoes to put them back on. 

“Mr. Lightwood? Is that you?” Alec heard a voice from the balcony. He put the combat boots back on the floor and went to meet his boyfriend outside. 

“You scared me Mags, why so silent?” Alec asked, sipping at the glass of wine that the warlock had put in his hand. Then Alec looked up, and the view was quite something. Magnus had nothing but his slacks and jewelry on. No shirt. And his torso looked stunning in the moonlight. Alec went wide-eyed and Magnus had to hold back a laugh. 

“Oh by the angel, Mr. Lightwood, I don’t think this is too professional is it?” Suddenly. Alec understood what was happening. He smirked, and Magnus smirked back in response. 

“It’s quite alright Mr. Bane, I’m quite fond of appreciating my co-workers.” Alec said, lowering his voice and octave like he knew his boyfriends loved. He saw Magnus’ mouth twitch. 

“Well I must agree, but it would only be fair if I could do so as well.” commented Magnus, basically burning Alec’s clothes with his eyes. Alec considered the request for a second before slowly, very slowly, removing his upper body clothes and then throwing them behind him. He got closer to Magnus with every step. “Ah, yes, I can certainly appreciate that.” He said, reaching out to touch Alec’s muscles. 

“Mr. Bane?” asked Alec innocently, interrupting Magnus’ trance. 

“Yes?” Magnus replied, pulling his hand away slowly. He looked right into Alec’s eyes as they got closer to his. He was just steps away and the heat he radiated was already warming Magnus. 

Alec stepped close enough to be able to whisper and be heard. “Will you touch me?” Magnus’ pupils dilated at the feeling of Alec’s hot breath on his ear. 

“Oh god yes!” Magnus said, basically pouncing at Alec’s lips with his own and pressing hard against him. 

As they stumbled back inside, tongues fighting for dominance, Magnus made sure to let Alec know what he thought of the new titles. “You calling me Mr. Bane is a huge turn on you know?” 

“Yeah”

“Oh yeah.” Magus said between kisses. “Want to know what is even more sexy than you calling me that?” Alec moaned in response, and Magnus couldn’t help but giggle at the desperation of his boyfriend’s actions. “Being able to call you…” he bit Alec’s earlobe and whispered, “Mr. Lightwood.” 

With that Alec lost all control. He grinded his hips against Magnus and moaned audibly. “Come on babe, let’s get to that bedroom.” He paused for a second and then added, “I’ll show you what your Mr. Lightwood can do.” Alec pulled away to see Magnus’ face, and he wasn’t disappointed. The older man had an expression of complete and utter lust. 

By the time that they finished it was 2 in the morning, Alec had insisted that even though he would love to go again, he did have to work the next day… or that day for that matter, and couldn’t be completely wrecked. After a small match of pouty faces Magnus agreed, and also promised to make his boyfriend a extra strong cup of coffee in the morning. If he woke up. 

“Magnus?” Asked Alec, half asleep. 

“Yeah?”

“I love you” Magnus smiled at that. 

“Me too dear.” he replied, looking at the ceiling, it was a little too warm at the moment to cuddle. It was okay though, because they always ended up tangled with each other. 

“Magnus?” Alec said again, this time a little more quietly, more innocently. This tone poked at the warlock a bit. 

He turned to face Alec, “Yeah?” 

“I forgot to say I love you when I called you earlier, it’s been bothering me all day. I owe you and ‘I love you’. So um… I love you.” Magnus’ heart melted right then and there. 

“Oh, Alexander.” He moved to kiss his boyfriend right on the lips and then every other part of his face, and when he landed at his forehead he stopped. “I love you so much.” 

And they fell asleep like that. The next morning Alec had a really hard time waking up, and Magnus definitely didn’t make him that cup of coffee, but Alec didn’t mind because honestly, he knew the warlock would never wake up that early.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, I really appreciate when you guys leave kudos. I invite all of you to leave me some feedback down in the comment section so I know what you like. 
> 
> Also, my tumblr is @theclevercumbercookie and I love it when you guys pop in there and leave me a little something. Hope you enjoyed!!


End file.
